Why Not Both?
by emmareden
Summary: Ariel and Ruby fight over Belle...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bit of fun.**

"I've known her for years – you've been here like two minutes!"

"Well, who was here when you disappeared!?"

"That's not fair!" Ruby growled, "I was stuck on the other side of that stupid ice-wall. I would have been if – "

"But you weren't. I was!" Ariel argued.

"Um guys…" Belle tried to interject but was ignored.

"Oh, whatever," Ruby scoffed, "You come and go with that tail. You're not constant."

Ariel fired up, "Do not bring my tail into this, you…you…wolf! You're too rough for her!"

Ruby growled lowly, "Maybe she likes rough. You're too…too… you have a tail, you don't even know about…the area's, I mean do mermaids even have reproductive organs?"

"Guys!" Belle interrupted louder this time, but to no avail.

"I have legs now, are you blind?" Ariel shook a leg at Ruby.

Ruby jumped out of the way, "Yeah, but have you ever even been with a woman before?"

Ariel's cheeks turned rosy, "That is none of your business," her voice reached a new pitch, "Just because you are so open and free with your sexuality. Perhaps I do not give myself away so easily as you – "

Ruby clenched her fists, "That was not me! I was cursed! A curse you so conveniently avoided swimming all over the realms!"

"I didn't even know about the stupid curse – "

"GUYS!" Belle yelled this time, stopping the two women in their tracks.

They both looked at her, blinking stupidly, as though they'd forgotten she was even there.

Belle huffed, "A few things," she started, "I'm right here so don't speak as though I am not. You are both my close friends, it doesn't matter how long or intermittently I have known you. And for the record you both have tails, don't be so stupid!" she sighed, "I love you both for different reasons, I wish you'd just get along."

Ruby and Ariel nodded dumbly, shocked by the outburst.

"And lastly?" Belle asked.

"Uh-huh," Ariel and Ruby nodded.

Belle smirked, "Why can't I have both?"

Ariel's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

Ruby's jaw dropped.

"Well?" Belle quirked an eyebrow, grinning at her friends reactions.


	2. Both

**A/N: I've never actually written a threesome before, but here it is. Let me know your thoughts =]**

**Chapter 2.**

"B-both?" Ruby stammered, still in shock.

"As in… um…" Ariel was lost for words.

Belle rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Rubes. You're the one who gave me those magazines, how are you so surprised right now?"

"Well, yeah but I never thought you'd…," Ruby shrugged, "Both?" She repeated weakly.

"Unless you're not up for it," Belle shrugged.

"She's not," Ariel interrupted, "Which I guess leaves you with – "

"Neither," Belle sighed, "Should've known you two couldn't put your differences aside for anything."

The two girls stared at their normally quiet friend, still trying to process what she was proposing. Then Belle sighed impatiently and turned away.

"No, wait," both girls spoke at the same time.

Belle smiled as she turned around.

"Hmm? I really don't know that you two are ready for this."

"I am," Ruby said quickly.

"Me too," Ariel claimed, a little more quietly.

Belle quirked an eyebrow, "It means you have to get along. There's no mood killer like a petulant argument."

Ariel pursed her lips, glancing at Ruby before nodding, "I won't pick a fight if she doesn't."

Ruby rolled her eyes but composed herself, "Fine."

Belle could have laughed; she knew Ruby hated sharing. She also knew the wolf in her friend must be raging right now.

"My place?" Ruby asked, fighting for some semblance of control.

Belle shook her head, "No, mine."

* * *

><p>"No," Belle put her hands up, blocking Ruby's advance.<p>

Ruby stopped, "What now?" she tried to keep the impatience out of her tone.

Belle shrugged, "You said you two would get along…" she led.

Ruby nodded, "Sure."

Ariel nodded in agreement, "No fights," she confirmed.

Belle nodded slowly, "Good… but prove it."

Ariel frowned, "What do you mean…"

Ruby had more of a clue, "You can't be serious," she shook her head, "Gods, who knew you were so damn demanding."

"Serious about what?" Ariel was still confused, "We promised we wouldn't fight… what else can we do?" she asked innocently.

Belle had to chuckle at how quickly Ruby cottoned on in juxtaposition to Ariel's naivety, "I want you to kiss," she said slowly, clearly.

Ariel blinked, "You want…oh."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "You see how innocent she is? You really think she can – "

"Ruby," Belle replied sharply, "Don't start."

Ruby bit her tongue, nodding.

Ariel nibbled on her lip a few moments before sighing and marching straight up to the taller woman, standing on tiptoes and pressing her lips to shocked one's. She felt Ruby's hand on her back, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. It was a battle for dominance, one that Ruby won easily as tongues and teeth clashed before a breathless Ariel was forced to pull away.

Ruby was surprised at how her own breath betrayed her as she tried to compose herself as she turned to Belle, "Good enough?"

Belle's own cheeks were flushed, "Yes," she breathed, "Definitely good enough."

Ariel blushed whilst Ruby took the opportunity to move in. She placed her hands around the petite women's hips and lent in, quickly attaching her lips to Belle's. She felt arms encircle her neck and was surprised at how hungrily the librarian kissed her, though allowing Ruby to take the lead. Ruby gently lowered Belle onto the bed but before she could get back to work, Belle pushed her away, though Ruby stayed close.

Belle had never seen Ariel's eyes so dark as she approached the bed. Belle held out a hand and Ariel crawled onto her knee's beside her.

"Your turn," Belle whispered, before turning to Ruby who had crossed her arms and looked like a sulking child, "Don't be so petulant, you."

"I can't help it," Ruby muttered, "I don't like sharing."

Belle rolled her eyes, "Well, my lips aren't the only area that likes being kissed."

Ruby's eyes lit up; she hadn't been sure of the rules here, but having that pointed out was definitely an advantage.

"You smell divine," Belle murmured as red hair tickled her skin.

Ariel smiled shyly, "Thank you," she whispered, "May I kiss you now?"

Belle nodded, "Please," she whispered back.

Ruby nipped the skin of Belle's neck, disgruntled at the lack of attention but satisfied when fingers tightened in her hair.

Then soft lips collided; it was different than kissing Ruby, Belle thought. It was soft and sensual, slightly cautious but delicious. Her breath hitched for just a moment when she felt Ruby's hand on her inner thigh. Ariel's hands clamped her face though and she regained herself as she kept the kiss going.

Ruby laughed; Belle could try to act all demanding and suave, which was sexy as hell for sure, but she was still the petite woman who was filled with desire and want. That much was obvious by the way she reacted to Ruby's fingers lightly grazing over her inner thigh.

Ariel liked kissing Belle, she was everything she thought she'd be; gentle but somehow confident, passionate but not overpowering. When she felt Belle pull away for the quickest moment, as her breath hitched and her eyes widened, Ariel flicked her eyes down and saw Ruby curled into the smaller woman's side, caressing her legs slowly, teasingly. She felt a rush of blood travel through her system.

"You are very good at that," Ariel breathed, one hand still on Belle's cheek.

"Right back at you," Belle murmured.]

Ruby growled as she nuzzled into Belle's neck, nipping her gently.

Belle laughed, "Yes, yes, you are doing very good too, little wolf."

Ruby's lips curled into a smile, "Easy when the woman's as alluring as you," she purred into Belle's ear before biting it, enough to pinch but not to hurt.

"Why, thank you," Belle sighed, as she placed one hand on Ruby's lower back as she attempted to compose herself whilst Ruby sucked on her neck, gnashing teeth only furthering Belle's aroused state. Then Ariel started on the other side, softer, but just as arousing. Belle's head arched back as she let a moan slip from her lips.

Ruby grinned; that sound was like heaven in her ears. Her hand squeezed Belle's thigh before she lowered her head to the same spot.

Ariel grew braver as she drew her lips down Belle's collar bone. Her hands wandered over Belle's stomach before they came to rest at the top button of the smaller woman's blouse. Gingerly at first, she began unbuttoning it, but, with a smile of encouragement, quickly had the blouse on the floor and pulled back to observe the beauty of the other woman laying beneath her, soft skin of her arms, shoulders and stomach exposed; only her breasts covered by a thin blue bra.

"Damn, girl," Ruby had paused her own actions upon seeing the blouse fly off the bed, "You look so fucking beautiful," she dove onto Belle's shoulder, lashing her tongue out against it.

"Hey!" Ariel exclaimed, "No fair."

Ruby ignored her and Belle couldn't say she wasn't enjoying herself; still, she wanted things to be fair.

"Um," she struggled to compose her breath as she laid a hand on Ariel's face, "You know, I'd really like you to shed those clothes for this next part."

Ariel's cheeks burnt with heat, especially at the desire apparent in Belle's eyes. She nodded. As Ruby continued tracing lines with her tongue around Belle's shoulders, her shoulders, her arms, Ariel pulled off her own blouse to expose a purple bra covering her petite breasts. Ruby had a hand on Belle's stomach and felt it clench as Ariel's hands made their way to her own pants, quickly shedding them.

Belle stopped Ruby, who reluctantly came back to face level.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Belle mumbled.

Ruby looked at Ariel and unconsciously licked her lips, "Yeah, she is," she admitted.

Ariel blushed and knelt on the bed, in only her underwear now.

"You know, though," Ruby bit her lip, "It would be easier to…pleasure you if you'd get rid of this skirt."

Belle bit her own lip, "Would it?"

"Yes," both girls answered simultaneously.

Belle chuckled, "Okay, okay."

With both girls help, neither wanting to let the other have control, Belle laid clad in only her underwear on the bed within seconds.

Instinctively, Ruby made to lean in but Belle held up a hand.

Ruby growled, "You're such a tease," she pouted.

Ariel nodded, "I hate to agree with her, but she's totally right."

Ruby looked at her in surprise when an idea occurred to her; she turned back to Belle with a worrying smirk on her lips, "Maybe we should show you what it's like to be teased."

Belle frowned, sitting up, "Uh-uh, this was my idea, you don't get to…what, hey," she didn't even have time to react as Ruby grabbed an arm and used her own damn clothes to tie it to the headstand of the bed.

What shocked her more was when Ariel took her other hand and did the same.

"Hey, hey, no fair," Belle pouted, still trying to comprehend the twist the situation had taken, "This wasn't meant to happen," she mumbled.

Ruby grinned, "Well, you can't say you didn't like it when we kissed, right?"

Belle's cheeks burnt, "Yeah, yeah," she grumbled.

"And you have been a giant tease all night," Ariel added, "And anyway, you forgot something."

Belle frowned, "What? What did I forget?"

"Well, look," Ariel turned to Ruby, "Way too many clothes on this woman."

"What happened to the shy little mermaid I bought home?" Belle mumbled.

Ariel laughed, "I don't know, maybe you and the wolf are rubbing off on me."

Ruby pulled Ariel close, "Gladly," she murmured.

It was Belle's turn to growl, to no avail. The two connected their lips once again, bodies pressed close and the brunette couldn't tear her gaze away. Eventually the two pulled apart, both panting for breath. Ariel, her confidence in full force, ran a hand over Ruby's shirt before pulling it over head slowly, deliberately.

Belle had dreamt, for what felt like forever, to be close to her friend this way and the vision was certainly not a disappointing one.

"Wow," the word fell from her lips without her even hearing it.

Ruby grinned and turned to face her friend; her heart melted a little at the sincerity in Belle's softened eyes. She couldn't help breaking the game for a moment to crawl over to her friend, placing a hand on her face.

"Wow yourself," she murmured, "I've wanted this for so long."

Belle bit her lip, nodding wordlessly, "So have I."

Ariel let them have their moment; it was true, they'd known each other longer than she had known Belle. But Belle had invited both of them here, so she felt no reason to be insecure.

Ruby forced herself away from her friend to turn back to Ariel with a smile dancing on her lips. She didn't waste any time as she attacked not just with her lips but her tongue. Her hands roamed over the other woman and she felt the wolf in her wake up. She tore a bra strap down Ariel's shoulder and the cup away from her left breast. She wrapped her teeth around a taut nipple, feeling Ariel gasp and grip her hair tightly.

Belle licked her lips, pulling at her restraints but unable to break free. She growled low in her throat but the other women took no note. She gave up struggling as she sighed and decided to simply enjoy the show, feeling the ache build in her core.

Ruby's tongue crashed against the small mound as she continued to pull the nipple into her mouth, sinking her teeth in just enough to be satisfied by another gasp above her. She smiled to herself and began to trace her lips over a smooth stomach.

Belle could feel herself holding her eyes open wide so as not to miss a beat. She had to admit she had thought about this situation once or twice. The moment Ruby had gotten back to Storybrooke there had been instant tension between her and Ariel; each always trying to gain her attention and prove herself more of a friend to her than the other.

Ruby had worked her way back up to the mermaid's neck. She nipped and sucked and nipped again, harder this time.

"Too rough?" she smirked, throwing Ariel's earlier comment back at her.

Ariel chuckled, "No," she breathed, "Just rough enough."

Ruby snickered as she ran a thumb over the area she had just marked.

"Okay, that's it," Belle spoke up, "Enough is enough. You two get over here right now or I'm calling this whole thing off."

Ruby laughed loudly, "Bullshit."

Belle glared at her, "Do you really wanna test me on that?"

Ruby smirked, shrugging as she crawled over to the restrained woman, "Just for the record," she smiled, "I don't believe you for a second, but I do really miss the taste of those lips."

Belle bit her lip, "They really miss yours too," she murmured before they crashed into one another.

Belle felt the restraints on her wrists loosen and for a moment didn't understand, Ruby's hands were on her hips but then it clicked; Ariel. She automatically wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist pulling her closer, if that were possible.

Both women thought it was a kiss that would never end. Neither of them wanted it to but the need for oxygen forced them to pull apart.

"Ruby?" Belle asked between breaths.

"What is it?" Ruby traced a finger down the smaller woman's cheek.

"I want you to…to, you know," Belle grasped that finger and traced it down her stomach before letting it balance over her underwear.

Ruby's eyes shone, both with desire and tears, "It would be my honour, beautiful girl," she kissed Belle's ear.

Ariel felt she was intruding on a very sensual moment and considered leaving when she felt a hand clasp around her own. She looked down and was surprised to see it was Ruby's. She looked up at her wide eyed.

"Stay," Ruby whispered.

Ariel pondered before looking to Belle, "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to stay," Belle smiled, placing a hand in red hair, "I want you to kiss me. Until I…reach the peak, then I want you," she turned to Ruby, "to kiss me."

Both girls nodded and with some clumsy manoeuvring got in position. Next instant, Ariel's tongue was in Belle's mouth and Ruby's hand was teasing her legs once again, softly tracing up her inner thigh. She knew Belle probably didn't need much teasing at this point, all three women were pretty worked up.

She could see Ariel's hands roaming over Belle's chest and for once, felt grateful rather than jealous. It meant Ruby could concentrate all her attention on Belle's lower half. She traced her lips up the inside of Belle's thigh's; the smell of arousal was more than teasing the wolf. She sunk teeth one last time into tender flesh before hooking her thumbs into Belle's underwear and pulling them down past her feet.

Ariel could feel Belle's heavy breath in her mouth and her tongue become clumsy as Ruby traced thighs' with tongue and hands. She didn't mind; in fact, it was a turn on to feel Belle's arousal so apparent as she tried to keep kissing. She paused and rest her forehead against the women's for a moment, letting her catch her breath. Then there was a gasp and Belle dug her teeth into Ariel's shoulder, not able to supress a moan.

Ruby had been right; Belle was soaked and so it was easy to push two fingers in. She felt the walls clench around her and Belle's whole body tense up. She flicked her thumb onto the other woman's already swollen clit and pushed hard before rotating her thumb in circles.

Belle had buried herself in Ariel's neck, kissing and sucking when she could but mostly just moaning against soft skin. She could feel her hips bucking against Ruby's hand, aching for more contact. She could feel Ruby's other hand on her lower back, holding her steady. At the same time, she felt Ariel's hands; one combing through her hair soothingly and the other halfway down her back.

"Ruby," she managed to half choke, half moan out.

Ariel understood and quickly flipped her body over to the other side, still holding Belle around the middle. Ruby, still working her hand against Belle's thrusting hips, rose herself to face level.

"Hey, beautiful," she breathed, looking into bright blue eyes for a moment.

"Hey," Belle managed to barely whimper.

Ruby attached her lips to Belle's. There wasn't so much hunger as there was comfort in this particular kiss. Ruby was gentler this time, allowing Belle to catch her breath. That is until she collapsed into Ruby's chest, with another bout of violent thrusts before her body went limp and she tried to breathe.

Ruby collapsed on the other side of the smaller woman and pulled her head back into her chest.

"You okay?" she asked, a little breathless.

"Mm, amazing," Belle hummed, her eyes closed as her body returned to normal functioning.

Ruby's hand brushed against Ariel's as both women cast their arm over Belle's waist.

Ruby smiled, "I'm glad you were here when I wasn't," she said in a new appreciation of the other woman, "I'm glad you were here tonight too."

Ariel's lips broke into a smile, "I'm glad too. I guess maybe there is room for both of us in her life."

"And her bed," Ruby smirked, unable to hold herself back.

Belle rolled her eyes but smiled happily against her friend's chest, "I love you both so much. Thank you for getting along and being…well, amazing. This was more than I could have ever hoped for."

Ruby felt a movement by her hand and switched her gaze to it. Ariel was entwining her fingers with Ruby's and when she had done so gave it a little squeeze. Belle felt the movement and pulled her head out of Ruby's chest long enough to see their joined hands. She bit her lip as she smiled and settled back into Ruby's chest as she let her eyes close and complete exhaustion of the night's events take over and lead her into a deep sleep.


End file.
